Byakuren
Byakuren was a major character in Yukiyasha Den. She was considered one of the prettiest girls in her village, Yukigase, and had a deep attachment to her older brother, Tenbun, and her sickly mother. Character Throughout the beginning of the novel, she was portrayed as a hot-headed, cocky, arrogant and selfish young girl. Her bond with Tenbun was very close, as she relied on him as not only a brother but as a support system as well. This was shown in the first chapters when she questioned her appearance and pestered her brother to reassure her. When Nuriko arrived in Yukigase, she develops a very serious and bitter rivalry towards him and she competes for Tenbun's attention and a spot in the imperial harem. Byakuren is also very impatient and demanding, but it is revealed that part of her rash behavior stemmed from a near-death experience as a child in which the young Emperor Cai Pi saved her from an out-of-control horse when she was chasing after her violet ball. From that day on, she held a strong conviction that she would one day meet the Emperor again through the harem and thank him for saving her life. She later developed feelings for Nuriko after his true gender was revealed, realizing that you cannot help who you love. Her emotions ultimately drove her to suicide when faced with Yukiyasha. Although Nuriko looked at her as a little sister, much like Korin, he took up her dream of meeting the Emperor and vowed that he would live his life for both of his sisters. Story Byakuren grew up in Eiyou but when their father died and they started to face financial troubles, they decided to move out of the city. They found themselves in Yukigase, where the villagers told her mother that she should not stay there because Yukiyasha might return and demand Byakuren as a sacrifice. But their mother fell ill and they were confined to the village. Byakuren grew up unaware of the local legend. When the palace officials announced they would choose the prettiest girl from the village to join the Emperor's Harem, Byakuren was determined to beat out all the girls to fulfill her dream of meeting the Emperor. Ironically, the demon Yukiyasha appeared and the villagers all knew she would demand a pretty virgin sacrifice. As everyone saw it, the two contenders were Byakuren and the newest resident, Nuriko, or "Korin." Enraged by her competition, Byakuren relentlessly bullied Nuriko. Whenever she noticed Tenbun being kind to her rival, she would stop him immediately. As her petty behavior continued, her prejudice against Tamatama, the village cross-dresser, also grew more prominent, calling him "filthy" for having a crush on her brother. Then, during a snowstorm, Nuriko met her mother. She explained that Byakuren left a violet ball, her good luck charm when she went to get medicine and had not returned. Just when Nuriko found her, a humanoid creature lept out of nowhere and went to attack them. This was later revealed to the readers to be Ashitare. Nuriko fought him off and brought Byakuren to a small shelter, noticing she was coming down with a fever. Byakuren admired Nuriko's strength and the two shared a bonding moment after she confessed her history with the Emperor. Nuriko then promised that he would not try to join the harem, much to her relief. When she fell asleep, he used his clothes to bring down her fever. They returned to the village and Nuriko hatched a plan with Tamatama that he would campaign around town as the prettiest woman so he would be sacrificed to Yukiyasha. But Byakuren, not knowing the legend, saw him dressed up and lost it. Although she felt betrayed, Nuriko knew he couldn't tell her the truth about the demon. When Byakuren was chosen as a sacrifice, Nuriko interfered and took her place. At the same time, a villager told her and Tenbun that their mother was not well but instead of following her brother, she ran up the mountain after Nuriko. She appeared during his battle with Yukiyasha and saw his true gender. Overcome with emotion, she sacrificed herself for the Celestial Warrior. After the battle, Nuriko vowed to fulfill her dream and joined the harem. He took her violet ball to the Emperor, which he recognized from the day he saved Byakuren. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Category:Light Novels Category:Deceased Category:Light Novel Characters